


Break You

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Nupitrr)



Series: Shendak Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Role Reversal, Sendak being a sassy bitch, Some Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Voltron is captured, and the emperor wants a word with their leader





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Role Reversal. Shiro is emperor and Sendak is the black paladin
> 
> Kinda wanted to make this smutty but I still have day 2 to finish tonight so it'll hafta wait. It you want a smutty part two let me know!

“Bring the new prisoner to me.” Shiro’s voice boomed. He reclined in his throne as the double doors across from him flew open. Two druids glided into the rooms, each holding the captive up by his upper arm. He was almost twice Shiro’s size with a face that would intimidate any lesser man. He was no lesser man; he was the emperor of the Galra empire.

The druids dragged him to the center of the room before dropping him to his knees on the floor. He landed with a grunt, his shoulders sagging as they released him and took a step back. Each druid did a silent salute in Shiro’s direction before retreating to the back wall, leaving the captive on his knees, arms bound behind him.

“What is your name, paladin?” Shiro purred, a smug grin curving his lips. The alien looked up at him with distaste in his yellow eyes. He looked neither afraid nor amused.

“Why does it matter to you, _your majesty_?” Sendak bit, voice dripping with sarcasm. His lips curled back in a sneer, flashing his sharp teeth at Shiro who laughed. Rebellion was fun; it meant there would be reprimanding, and he was always in the mood to inflict pain. 

Shrio rose to his feet and took long strides to the center of the room until he was standing in front of Sendak, hands on his hips. His smile was venomous, and his eyes glinted with mischief. He couldn’t wait to straighten this one out. The ones who thought they were tough shit were always his favorite to break. He loved kicking them down a few pegs, showing them who _really_ was in charge.

“Well _paladin_.” as he spoke, Shiro grabbed his prisoner by the chin, snatching his face up that they were eye to eye. “I need information. From you, from your teammates, whoever gives it to me first. You’re the black paladin, you are their leader. If you give me what I want, perhaps I won’t hurt your friends.” Sendak didn’t blink, breathing shallow as Shiro snarled in his face. Despite having such a hulking body, he knew it was in his best interest not to raise hell.

“Sendak from planet Tecora.” He muttered, eyes narrowed at the emperor. Shiro leaned back with a triumphant smile, his shoulders straightening.

“Good. Now Sendak, do you mind telling me what you five were doing aboard my ship?”Shiro cooed, his voice falsely sweet. Sendak grinned.

“Because you’re an asshole who needs to be knocked down a peg, that’s why.” He was prepared for thee feeling of Shiro’s robotic hand connecting with his face. He could taste blood in his mouth, bottom lip split and cheek bleeding. Shiro’s amused expression had faded into more malicious one. He grabbed at something on his belt, what looked to be the handle of a weapon, as Sendak spit blood on the floor.

“Really, I was hoping you’d take the easy way out of this. No matter, I’ll get what I want one way or another.” Shiro pressed a button on the side of the weapon, and a bundle of rope-like lasers dropped down from the end of it. He raised his arm and brought it down against Sendak’s back, watching the lasers tear open the fabric of his jumpsuit. A laser whip.

Sendak barely registered the pain through his skin and fur. He was glad it was him being interrogated and not another paladin. They were all strong, but Sendak was the one best built to endure punishment like this. It took another ten lashes before Shiro got the grunt of pain that he had been looking for.

“Answer me, prisoner.” Shiro snapped. He cracked the whip in the air as he stared down at the patch of bloodied fur on Sendak’s back. He wa doubled over, forehead against the floor. Shiro’s grin dropped as Sendak laughed, shoulders trembling with each breath he took.

“Sorry _your highness_ , but it’s gonna take a lot more than this to get me to talk. Were you expecting a weakling, sweetie?” He crooned, looking up at Shiro from the ground. Shiro growled as he brought the whip down on Sendak’s raw back again. He took one foot and pressed it to the back of Sendak’s head, pushing down until his captive groaned.

“Don’t worry, we have time.” Shiro purred, voice low enough that only Sendak could hear him. He removed his foot from Sendak’s head and stepped back, switching the whip off and sliding it back into its holster. Shiro turned on his heels and strutted back towards his throne, back to Sendak.

“Bring him to my quarters by the end of this cycle. I would like to further interrogate him, but I have no patience for him right now.” The two druids from before stalked forward again and grabbed Sendak by the arms. He was yanked to his feet without warning. There was a throbbing pain between his shoulder blades, a residual burn from the laser whip. He spat more blood onto the floor, this time aiming for Shiro. It didn’t get far, but his intentions were obvious. Shiro eyed him as he settled into his throne once more, eyebrow cocked in amusement.

“ _Vrepit Sa_ , my lord. I can’t wait to see what you have in store for me.” He quipped. Sendak was grinning, teeth gleaming in the dim light of the room. He knew this would be his only chance to get the upper hand on the strongest creature in the universe. One on one, with no one else around, he could turn the tables. He needed to bide his time, get the message to the others somehow. For now, he was on his own to figure out what to do when the time came.

Shiro laughed, eyes fluttering shut as he waved his hand at the druids. They turned towards the door, dragging Sendak with them. Shiro sighed as they walked through the door, watching the blood streak down Sendak’s back as he moved further away. His robotic hand clenched and unclenched, yearning for the feeling of blood and yielding flesh . It would come soon, he would break. They all did, after all. He wouldn’t be emperor if he didn’t know how to get his way.


End file.
